


Territory

by HighlyProblematic



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: A lil something for all 12 of you who still care about this fandom, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Greed, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, you guys are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: Greed-ler isn´t fond of seeing someone else getting a little too close to his brother.
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 212





	Territory

He did not like the way she was looking at him. Oh, he did not like it at _all_.

Now, he knew that his brother was a bit of an eye-catcher, with his big, blue eyes, soft black hair and that adorable face one couldn´t help but want to cup between one´s hands and pepper with little kisses. He didn´t mind people looking- if they kept their distance, that is. But that girl was overstepping several unspoken boundaries.

Everyone in this part of town knew that there were certain unspoken rules when it came to Greed-ler. Like how in the restaurant he often frequented, his favorite table by the big window was to be kept empty at all times, no one else being allowed to book it. Or how every tobacco shop in town was always expected to carry his favorite brand of cigars, at all times. The most important thing to know, however, was that Once-ler was off-bounds to everyone. The younger twin was not to be looked at, spoken to or touched in a manner that was more than just friendly. Any kind of ambiguous, flirtatious gestures in his direction were strictly forbidden. A common explanation for that rule was Greed-ler just being an overly protective brother. In reality, though, everyone knew the real reason. It's just that no one was suicidal enough to speak it out loud. If one lived in that town getting on the businessman’s bad side was the last thing one would want.

This young woman either didn´t know about said rule, or she was deliberately ignoring it. Greed had noticed her staring at his brother from the distance several times now, but he had not expected for her to be both bold and stupid enough to make a move on Once-ler like that, especially not under his watchful eyes. What was her name, anyway? She had introduced herself to the younger at one point. Caitlin? Cattleya? It didn´t matter. She pissed him off. His twin was his property, his belonging, and he didn´t take kindly to those who tried to take away what was his.

So he decided to put an end to it all. Calmly, he walked over to the two of them. She was laughing at something he had told her in an exaggerated manner, batting her eyelashes and keeping her hand on his brother´s shoulder for way too long. Disgusting.

“Once, I´d like to have a word with you. Alone.”

Both turned their heads towards him, his twin with a questioning expression, the girl with a very obvious glint of annoyance in her eyes for having been interrupted during her romantic pursuit. She didn´t let it show, however.

“Alright then, Oncie, I´ll just get us another drink while you´re away!” she exclaimed cheerfully, heading off towards the bar.

Greed cringed at the way she pronounced his brother´s nickname, put his hand on the small of Once-ler´s back and led him away to the back of the nightclub they were currently at. The moment he was certain that they had some privacy he crossed his arms, giving his brother a cold look.

“Why do you allow her coquette with you like that?”

Once-ler blinked in surprise, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

“What? She isn´t…”

“She obviously is. Anyone with functioning eyes would be able to see that she´s flirting with you.”

The younger sighed, resting his hands on his hips.

“Is that why you´ve dragged me here? Greed, she´s just being friendly. You´re reading too much into the situation, as always. You know, unlike you, I´m not much of a nightlife person, but since you always insist on taking me along, you could at least let me make some new friends and have a little fun.”

He was pouting now. Greed-ler found it unbearably cute. He reached out, stroking his twin´s cheek gently, letting his fingers run through his hair.

“As always, you´re too innocent and trusting for your own good. It´s very endearing, but unfortunately, it also makes you rather vulnerable.”

He stepped closer to the other, causing Once-ler to back away against the wall.

“And I don´t mind you making friends and enjoying yourself. I _do_ mind them trying to get closer to you than they should.”

Once-ler took a deep breath, about to reply something, but all that came out was a surprised little gasp as his brother suddenly pulled him into a heated kiss, forcing his tongue between his parted lips. He felt Greed´s hands grab firmly onto his hips, holding him in place and preventing him from escaping, his own shaking hands weakly pushing against the lean chest to get the other off him, to no avail. His twin tasted of gin and expensive cigars, the strong smell of cologne infiltrated his senses as the domineering tongue traced the top row of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, hotly, teasingly, barely giving his brother a chance to breathe as he claimed his lips over and over. One of his hands began roaming over the slim upper body, finding its way beneath the younger´s plain button-up, and his leg was firmly placed between those of his twin, pressing against his crotch.

Once-ler somehow managed to pull away, panting feverishly.

“Greed, please, we´re in a public place! If someone sees…”

The businessman gently let his fingers run over his twin´s upper body, then traced his cheek and jawline, eyeing him attentively.

“I don´t care,” he simply stated, placing his lips against the shell of Once-ler´s ear again, nibbling and flicking his tongue over it lovingly before going even lower, targeting the slim neck with his teeth. Muffled moans reached his ears, and he could feel his brother arch his back subconsciously, which only encouraged him further. Greed sucked on the soft skin, leaving behind a trail of blue lovemarks.

“Oh, darling, I just love those sounds you make,” he breathed huskily, mind already numbing with desire as he gazed into the half-lidded baby blues. The younger looked quiet out of it himself, barely holding onto his senses as he pathetically voiced his protest once again. Greed cocked a brow, his caresses stopping for a moment.

“It´s strange that you would ask me to stop. Considering how you´re rutting yourself against me like a bitch in heat.”

Only now did Once-ler realize that he had been grinding against his twin´s leg in his half-dazed state, his need very clearly noticeable by the bulge in his pants. He really hated it. He hated how the older could reduce him to this state with barely a few touches, could make him lose all sense of control with a little sweet-talk, yet he loved it all the same, couldn´t get enough of it. It just wasn´t fucking fair.

A gloved hand suddenly snuck beneath the waistband of his pants, beginning to palm at his erect length. The younger threw his head bag clasping a hand over his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud. A deep chuckle sounded from his twin´s throat.

“Oh my, judging by your reactions, one could almost assume that the idea of being caught with your brother touching you like this excites you to no end…”

Once-ler didn´t reply, but his dick twitching with desperate interest at those words was enough of a confirmation for Greed. He leaned in for another hot, sloppy kiss, sucking on the younger´s tongue, roughly biting the lower lip until it was all red and swollen. With a look in his eyes that was full of cruelty as much as adoration he examined his brother´s face, the deep blush spreading across his cheeks, the soft hair almost falling onto his eyes, the dollish, curved lashes…

The younger was suddenly turned around and pushed against the wall, his hands pinned above his head by the wrists. Greed-ler could easily hold him in place like this with just one hand. Pale, thin limbs that he could break easily and a delicate neck that he could snap in half without breaking a sweat. Weak, fragile, helpless and beautiful, and all _his_ , _his_ , _his_ …

Licking his lips, he took hold of Once-ler´s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear just enough to reveal his small, but soft and perky behind, sinking his fingers into the now exposed flesh. He barely even reacted when he heard a group of people walking past them, loud and drunk. They didn´t turn their heads, didn´t notice them. Not that it would have mattered to him if they would have. The younger, however, whined weakly, looking back at Greed with a pleading expression.

“We- we don´t have to do it here, we could go home…”

Greed-ler took off one of his gloves gracefully, letting it fall to the floor next to them. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them and coating them with a generous amount of spit, all before his brother´s eyes.

“But I don´t want to wait,” he replied lowly, bringing the digits to the other´s entrance, circling around it.

“I want you _now_.”

Once-ler gasped loudly, feeling the fingers being pushed inside. He leaned his forehead against the dirty wall, breaths becoming shaky. He felt so dirty, yet the strong body pressing against him from behind, keeping him trapped in place and the feeling of the other´s hard-on throbbing against his leg made him go weak in the knees, chest heaving with arousal. His brother could do whatever he wanted to him, whenever he damn pleased, and this feeling of complete defenselessness and loss of control got him going like nothing else, no matter how much he despised himself for it. He bucked his hips into the touch, moaning weakly through gritted teeth every time the skillful fingers hit his hot spot. He knew Greed was getting impatient, too, judging by the hot, shallow breathing on the back of his neck.

“What do you want me to do, doll? You want your brother to make you feel good, don´t you? Ah, but you know you have to ask nicely first,” the venomously sweet voice whispered in his ear, causing pearls of sweat to tun down his back. He mumbled something unintelligible, his head lowered.

“What was that?”

Greed curled his fingers against the younger´s prostate, causing him to lose his composure and scream out.

“Come on, darling. I know you can do better.”

His twin tried to catch his breath, barely able to speak when being touched like this. Finally, in a small voice, he begged:

“Fuck, please! Just-”

He didn´t want to give in. Didn´t want to let Greed feel that satisfaction again. But…

“Please, fuck me. _Use me_.”

The older smiled darkly, pulling his fingers to spit onto his hand, using the saliva to slicken up his cock. Then, after placing his hands on the bony hips again, he hotly kissed the side of Once-ler´s neck before suddenly entering him roughly, making him take all of it at once. The younger couldn´t bring himself to hold back this time, letting out a hoarse moan as he shook from both pain and pleasure. His hands, no longer pinned above his head, desperately held onto the wall for balance. Greed did not take any time to let his brother get used to the feeling, slow and gentle were not exactly part of his vocabulary. He took what he wanted, and he did so ruthlessly.

“Fuck, Oncie,” he mumbled between low grunts and shallow breaths, “you have no idea what you fucking do to me. I can´t even look at you sometimes without wanting to push you onto the nearest surface and fuck your brains out, mess you up so badly you won´t even be able to remember your own name anymore.”

His fingers dug deeper into the younger´s skin. He smirked when he noticed his twin hiding his face in the crook of his elbow, trying his best to keep quiet.

“There´s no need for that, dear. You really think the other´s don´t know already? You think those customers of yours that you sell your products to don´t notice the marks you try so desperately to hide? They see the way I look at you, the way you melt under my slightest touch, they know damn well that when I come home, you´re there keeping the bed warm, waiting for me to make you mine every night. This whole town knows that you belong to me.”

Once-ler threw his head back when his brother hit suddenly began hitting his sweet spot, his nails slowly dragging down the grimy wall he was pushed against. Without even realizing it he began shaking his hips to match the rhythm of the other´s harsh thrusts, mind going blank, his twin´s name leaving his lips in form of desperate moans over and over again. Greed closed his eyes in bliss, panting hotly each time he pushed inside the tight heat, fingers getting lost in the soft black hair, now dampened with sweat.

The sound of glass shattering against the floor distracted him from his doing, and he turned his head, eyes narrowed in annoyance. His expression changed, though, lips twisting into a sadistic smile when he realized that it was _her._ She had probably been looking for his brother all over, wanting to deliver to him the drink she had promised. The cheap scotch was now all over the floor, her hands clasped over her mouth as she watched the scene in front of her in disbelief. Were those tears he saw in the corner of her eyes? Yes, definitely. How delightful.

“Ah, you were looking for Oncie? I´m sorry, he is somewhat busy right now,” the businessman said in a mocking tone, whispering into Once-ler´s ear.

“Aren´t you, darling? Or would you like to go back to spending time with your friend?”

The younger could barely even understand what was being said to him. But he shook his head, _nonono_ , he did not. Greed let out a pleased sigh, thrusting into him mercilessly.

“Of course, you don´t, all you care about is your older brother using you as a fucking cocksleeve, shaking your hips around his dick like a slut, moaning his name for everyone to hear. Because you get off on that, other´s knowing about what I do to you every night, do you not?”

Once-ler was sobbing now, cheeks stained with tears.

“Yes, god, yes!”

“So you don´t care about making this poor girl cry?”

“Nuh… dun´ care- am just big brother´s toy to be- _ah_ … to be used…“

His slurred speech was interrupted by his own pathetic mewls and whines. He could not have said anything else if he tried, pure ecstasy overtaking every part of his rational mind. Greed quickly glanced at the female again.

“So sorry, little girl. But you´ve heard him.”

His expression suddenly turned cold; tone venomous.

“Now fucking _scram_.”

She didn´t need to be told twice, taking off, hiding her face in her hands as she wept noisily. The older spent her no second thought, fully focusing on his twin instead, peppering his neck and the side of his face with affectionate kisses, whispering soft words of praise. He could feel himself getting closer to climax with each thrust, the feeling of having claimed his pretty doll in front of a potential rival arousing him almost to the point of madness.

“Such a good, obedient boy you are,” he breathed softly, hand leaving his brother´s hair and reaching downwards. “This is why you´re my most priced belonging; my most treasured possession. You deserve a reward for behaving so nicely.”

His fingers wrapped around his brother´s painfully hard manhood, massaging and pumping it rhythmically, sending sparks of pleasure through Once-ler´s already overstimulated body. Just a few movements more and the younger was arching his back, coming undone into his brother´s hand with a soundless scream, eyes teary beneath fluttering lashes. Greed followed soon after, mouthing swears as he came inside his twin, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could with powerful pounds.

His vision whited out for a moment, and he regained himself just in time to hold onto his brother who would have slumped onto the floor otherwise, completely drained. Quickly, the older fixed their clothes, put his discarded glove back on and snaked a hand around Once-ler´s waist, keeping him from losing his balance as he walked alongside him on shaky legs. They left the building, passing a group of people. They had been talking loudly and joking around, but became quiet immediately as they saw the businessman walk through the door, moving out of his way like scared animals. They didn´t even dare to look up to him as he strode by, air of arrogance and indomitable confidence around his as always. Greed paid them no mind.

They drove off, heading back home. At some point, Once-ler meekly asked:

“Didn´t you want to dance tonight?”

Greed blew some smoke out of the half-open car window, playing with the cigar in his fingers. He had planned to dance, yes, but as of now, his new objective was to get his twin and himself behind locked doors, rid them both of their clothes and proceed to make love until the early morning hours.

“What´s the hurry, dear? We still have the whole weekend ahead of us.”

He smirked darkly, glancing at the exhausted figure curled up on the backseat through his rear-view mirror.

“Dancing can wait.”


End file.
